In the personal authentication using biometric authentication, it is important that biometric information of a registrant is correctly registered at the time of registration. Even if rigorous identification is performed through biometric authentication at the time of personal authentication, in the case that biometric information of another person is fraudulently registered at the time of registration, the person could impersonate the registrant.
There are various possible cases in fraudulent registration of biometric information conducted by another person such as a case in which all of registered biometric information is biometric information of another person, and a case in which a portion of registered biometric information is that of another person. The latter case is such that in an attendance management system as an example, biometric information of the right hand of a person A is registered as the registered biometric information for right hand and biometric information of the left hand of another person B is registered as the registered biometric information of left hand with the cooperation of the person A. In this case, the person B can record the clock in time on behalf of the person A even when the person A is absent.
Against such fraudulent registration, in situations in which a biometric authentication system is used in companies, it is often a case that with the participation of employees, identification of the employees is conducted in front of an operator such as a manager, and then registration of biometric information is performed. By performing registration while the operator sees the employees in person, it is possible to prevent fraudulent registration such that biometric information of plural persons are registered in association with one ID (identification information).
However, as biometric authentication systems installed in mobile terminals such as a laptop personal computer and a smartphone grow popular, an opportunity that the employees register biometric information without an operator has been increasing. For that reason, it is desirable to take measures to prevent fraudulent registration without an operator.
Regarding the fraudulent registration prevention, a biometric information registration apparatus that can prevent fraudulent registration of biometric information of a person other than a person who should be registered (see Patent Document 1 as an example). This biometric information registration apparatus acquires related information related to a biological part registered as biometric information, and based on the related information, the apparatus determines whether or not the acquisition of the biometric information is correctly conducted.
In addition, a dishonest registration preventive apparatus for automatically and surely determining intermixture of another person's image without resorting to human labor and beforehand preventing dishonest registration due to substitution has been known (see Patent Document 2 as an example). This dishonest registration preventive apparatus detects positions of a face of a person from plural images acquired by consecutively photographing the face with a camera and calculates a variation between a position at this time and a position at the last time for the detected face positions. The dishonest registration preventive apparatus determines the image at this time to be a registrable image when the variation does not amount to the threshold, and determines the image at this time to be an unregistrable image when the variation exceeds the threshold.
An entry/exit management apparatus capable of reliably preventing spoofing has also been known (see Patent Document 3 as an example). This entry/exit management apparatus requests reading of new registration palm feature data of both hands upon new registration, stops registration when it determines that the new registration palm feature data of one hand is identical with new registration palm feature data of another hand. In addition, when the entry/exit management apparatus determines that the new registration palm feature data of the one hand is not identical with the new registration palm feature data of the another hand, it verifies the new registration palm feature data of the one hand and of the another hand against registered palm feature data registered in the biological database. When the identical data of either of the both hands is not found in the biological database, the entry/exit management apparatus registers the new registration palm feature data together with personal authentication information.
A human body recognition device capable of correctly performing registration/collation/updating even when a human body is replaced in the middle of performing the registration/collation/updating and preventing malfunctions by the erroneous recognition of the human body has also been known (see Patent Document 4 as an example). This human body recognition device changes the information to be utilized for recognition and output contents, in the case of detecting the replacement of the human body to be an object while performing the registration processing or updating processing or collation processing of the biological body feature information.
A fingerprint pattern sorting device to automatically sort a fingerprint pattern has also been known (see Patent Document 5 as an example). An algorithm to measure a quality of fingerprint images has also been known (see Non-Patent Document 1 as an example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-309562
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-54788
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-257007
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-234355
Patent Document 5: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-52974
Non-Patent Document 1: Tabassi et al., “Fingerprint Image Quality”, NISTIR 7151, August 2004.